The mess you left
by Marrrona
Summary: Sauldommy. Tommy próbuje pogodzić się z kolejami losu i wyborem Adama.


**The mess you left**

- Tommy, jedziesz nami? – Zwołał Isaac, ciągnąc swoją walizkę w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Po drodze potknął się i przeklął głośno.

- Zaraz do was dołączę – Odkrzyknął blondyn – Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

Kiedy perkusista wraz z resztą zespołu opuścili teren hali koncertowej, a ich śmiechy ucichły, Tommy wsunął telefon do tylnej kieszeni ciemnych jeansów i rozejrzał się dookoła. Spojrzał w kierunku jednej z par drzwi, na których wisiała biała kartka.

_Adam Lambert_

Z zawahaniem pokonał kilka kroków i wziął głęboki oddech. Zapukał dwukrotnie, a nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi pozwolił sobie wejść do środka.

- Można? – Spytał łagodnie, patrząc w kierunku czarnowłosego, który poprawiał swój makijaż. Piosenkarz uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Jasne. Co słychać? – Jego głos jak zawsze pełen był optymizmu.

Tommy poczuł tępe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, gdy duże, niebieskie tęczówki wejrzały w głąb jego czarnych źrenic. Niekiedy uciekał przed tym przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

- Chciałem na ciebie zaczekać – Rzekł, nie wykonując najmniejszego ruchu.

Adam roześmiał się ciepło – Myślałem, że czegoś potrzebujesz.

Tommy nie musiał potwierdzać, że tak właśnie było. Za każdym razem, gdy przebywał w towarzystwie czarnowłosego wokalisty czuł, że jego szczęście zapuszcza korzenie w odmętach piekielnych, jałowych ziem. Podszedł do Adama siedzącego przed lustrem, oparł dłonie o jego ramiona i zsunął je wzdłuż torsu mężczyzny, przytulając go i wtulając twarz w pachnący perfumami kark. Gdy usłyszał zrezygnowane westchnięcie, miał wrażenie, że niewidzialne łańcuchy zaciskają się wokół jego szyi, całkowicie pozbawiając możliwości zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Zacisnął powieki i ślepo odnalazł policzek Adama. Złożył łagodny pocałunek na krawędzi jego szczęki, po czym zaplótł ręce wokół masywnego ciała. Wiedział, że wystarczy jedno słowo, by Adam roztopił się w jego ramionach i zniknął niczym ulotny sen. Ten jednak trwał, nie odwzajemniając najmniejszego gestu.

Czarnowłosy nie wiedział co powinien zrobić czy powiedzieć. Miał poczucie, że jest winnym tej sytuacji, która wyniknęła z jego inicjatywy. Choć już na początku wspólnie uzgodnili (a raczej tak zadecydował Adam, Tommy jedynie przytaknął, gdyż nie było innego rozwiązania) że seks nie będzie zobowiązywał, jeden z nich nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Eksperyment i dobra zabawa towarzyszyły wtedy tylko jednej ze stron, gdy druga z nocy na noc czuła coraz wyżej budujące się emocje i uczucia, mając przy tym świadomość niestałych fundamentów.

Lecz jak miał mówić o tym co czuje, gdy według jednego z trzech warunków Adama, jeśli zakiełkuje ziarno miłości, wtedy układ zostaje zerwany? Każdego kolejnego czekał jedynie na wieczór, w którym zostaną sami, będą smakować miłości i pozwolą sobie na godne pozazdroszczenia uniesienie. Z czasem zaczął się tym dławić, a niewidzialna dłoń zaciskała swe rozżarzone palce wokół jego szyi, skazując na przedłużające się cierpienie. Potrzebował czegoś więcej niż tylko cielesnej ekstazy. Głód odwzajemnionej miłości nie pozwalał mu na normalne funkcjonowanie.

Adam uśmiechnął się w stronę lustrzanego odbicia i pogładził bladą dłoń.

Chłopak nie potrafił rozszyfrować zachowania czarnowłosego. Prócz czysto fizycznych zbliżeń nadarzały się okazje do czułych gestów, mających dla Ratliffa wartość dwukrotnie większą niż najlepszy seks, o jakim dotąd mógł jedynie marzyć.

Otworzył oczy. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ucałowaniem tych dwóch, łagodnie rozchylonych warg, które teraz należały do kogoś innego. Nim jednak zdążył zbliżyć się do Adama, drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Powoli cofnął się na krok, stając twarzą w twarz z Saulim. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na obliczu Lamberta prawdziwy, szczery i radosny uśmiech.

- Hei! – Rzucił młody Fin, po czym zbliżył się do Adama, składając na jego wargach czuły pocałunek. W odpowiedzi silne dłonie powędrowały po szczupłych ramionach i zatrzymały się na policzkach chłopaka – Taksówka na nas czeka.

Ratliff niemal czuł jak ostrze srebrnego noża zatapia się w jego skórze, rozcina mocno pulsujące tętnice i dociera do samej głębi jego skrywanej przed światem duszy. W masochistycznym geście przysłuchiwał się luźnej, pełnej optymizmu rozmowie między zakochanymi.

- Idziemy? – Spytał Adam, patrząc wprost na Ratliffa, który jedynie kiwnął głową. Blondyn ruszył za Adamem oraz Saulim, którzy w pewnej chwili złapali się za ręce. Blondyn przypomniał sobie chwile, w których brunet trzymał go za dłoń w podobny sposób. Tęsknił za choćby jednym, długim i pełnym uroku spojrzeniem, które teraz kierowane było pod inny adres. Naciągnął na głowę kaptur, będący osłoną dla jego przygnębionych oczu.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nienawidzi Sauliego. Gdyby tak było zastosowałby sztuczkę, którą rozbiłby kwitnący związek. Znalazł wiele rozwiązań, prowadzących do jasno określonego celu, lecz miał świadomość, że to nie pozwoli wrócić mu do świata Adama. Trucizna zazdrości wypalała go od środka niczym najmocniejszy kwas; dziwił się, że jest w stanie znieść tak silny ból. Niekiedy budził się z koszmarnego snu i wył, a cisza panująca w pustym domu utwierdzała go w poczuciu samotności.

Gdy dotarli do samochodu, a blondwłosy Fin zajął jedno z miejsc, Adam kiwnął głową w stronę Tommy'ego.

- Wsiadaj – Rzekł, otwierając drzwi.

Ratliff jeszcze przez chwilę wahał się. Gdyby wszyscy teraz znaleźli się w barze i pod pretekstem świętowania sukcesu zespołu wypili za dużo alkoholu, nadarzyłaby się okazja, by uwieść Adama. Przecież niełatwo zapomnieć o iskrze, która zawsze rozpalała gwałtowny ogień między ich ciałami. Niekiedy jedno spojrzenie prowadziło ich do garderoby, w której kochali się namiętnie, następie ubierali w pośpiechu, by dotrzeć do hotelu, gdzie kończyli rozpoczęte dzieło. Wiele razu nie zdążyli nawet dojechać do celu, więc zatrzymywali się na poboczu, gdzie w przypływie namiętności splatali swoje rozgorączkowane ciała w miłosnym uścisku. Tommy wiedział jednak, że nie może i nawet nie chce próbować ożywić wspomnień. Nieczęsto dawał za wygraną, lecz teraz jedynym rozwiązaniem było wycofać się w cień.

- Dołączę do Isaaca i grupy. Do zobaczenia.

Adam poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy brązowe oczy obrzuciły go krótkim spojrzeniem. Czasami jeszcze zastanawiał się czy postąpił słusznie. Być może warto było dać sobie szansę, bez pochopnego założenia „nie pasujemy do siebie"?

- Kochanie, jedziemy? – Głos Sauliego wyrwał go od przemyśleń, gdy wzrokiem odprowadzał Ratliffa w stronę parkingu. Bez zawahania wsiadł do samochodu, zamknął oczy i ucałował miękkie wargi. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przed jego oczami stanął obraz onieśmielonego, zakochanego w nim blondyna, lecz nie tego, którego właśnie pocałował. Szybko odsunął do siebie zgubną myśl i przytulił do ciała człowieka, którego darzył prawdziwym uczuciem.


End file.
